


Father's Day

by Blodeuwedd



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian talks to his 5-year-old daughter about Father's Day. Implied Gallavich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Ian opens his arms and his 5-yeard-old daughter runs to him, her dark curls waving with the wind. He scoops her up and twirls her around and she giggles.

“Hey, pixie. How was school?” He lets her down and takes her hand, starting the short walk home.

“Good”, she replies, shrugging.

“What did you do?”

She shrugs again. “Nothing.”

Ian frowns. Amy’s usually very talkative and won’t shut up the whole time they’re walking home, telling Ian everything about school and the teacher she loves and her classmates.

“Nothing?”, he insists.

She shakes her head, not saying anything else. Ian doesn’t want to press her, but it worries him that something might have happened that she doesn’t want to talk about. They have a no-secrets policy and it’s not like Amy not to want to share. He starts telling her about his day instead, about the ice cream he bought for dessert and the cute dog he saw when he was coming to get her, thinking those things will get her excited, but she just smiles weakly when he mentions them. He stops, getting closer to the window of the store they were passing through and crouching to meet his daughter’s blue eyes.

“Amy, is everything okay?”

She nods, looking down and biting her lip.

“Amy…” He says her name in a warning tone, the one he uses when he wants her to know he’s serious and to do as she is told.

She keeps looking at the ground. “I can’t tell you.”

Ian feels his heart going at 100 miles per hour, mouth suddenly dry as his mind conjures the worst possible scenarios. He forces himself to keep calm and smile at her.

“Amy, you know you’re not allowed to keep secrets from me and Daddy.”

“I know!”, she whines. “But it’s a surprise!”

Comprehension dawns him when he remembers what holiday is coming up and he sighs in relief. He tickles her sides and she giggles again.

“Is this about Father’s Day?”

She nods, her eyes wide as if she thinks he’s a genius for guessing and her little hands cover her mouth to avoid saying more.

“Are you making a present at school?”

She nods again, and lowers her hand. She’s not giggling anymore, looking upset as she was before.

“What’s the matter, love? You don’t like it?”

“I do, but… It’s only one! I told my teacher that I needed to make _two_ presents because I have _two_ fathers, but she didn’t let me! She says I’m only allowed one. I _begged_ her, but she still wouldn’t let me, and it’s not fair! I need _two_ presents! What am I going to do now? I can’t give you the present because Daddy will be sad, but I can’t give Daddy the present because then _you_ will be sad, and I can’t give nobody a present, because then _everybody_ will be sad, but I only have one present and I don’t know what to do!”

Ian presses his lips together to keep from laughing. He knows it is a very serious matter to Amy, but he can’t help finding adorable the way she ranted about it, her voice getting higher while she complained.

“Well… Do you remember last month, on Mother’s Day? Do you remember what happened?”

“I made a bookmark.”

“And do you remember that you were a bit upset because you didn’t have a mother to give it to?”

She nods, fumbling with the hem of her t-shirt.

“You said to give it to you.”

“Yes, I did. And I’m not giving it back, because I love it and I really need it to mark my books! But, you see, the reason I said that, was because I’m really smart.” She eyes him suspiciously and he leans closer, whispering. “I wanted my Father’s Day gift earlier than everybody else!”

Her eyes widen again and she puffs her rosy cheeks. “That’s cheating.”

“Shh”. He puts a finger in front of his lips and she laughs at him.

“So that was your present?”

He nods. “That means you can give Daddy the present you’re making now, and I won’t be sad because I’ve already gotten mine. Ok?”

She smiles and nods enthusiastically. He stands up, giving her his hand as they start walking again.

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re making Daddy?”

“A picture frame!”

“A picture frame? That’s awesome! I’m going to get a picture of us all together to put in it. I’m sure Daddy will love it!”

 


End file.
